


Three stages of cold - and one way to get warm again

by Pardotje



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardotje/pseuds/Pardotje
Summary: “Gaaah” escapes Hoseoks lips the second he steps outside and the icy wind hits him.“Oh my god, when has it gotten so cold outside?” Minhyuk asks, happily joining the screaming.“I don't know” Hoseok answers in a high pitched voice while climbing into the warm car.





	Three stages of cold - and one way to get warm again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/gifts).



> Written for my favorite Changkyun stan ♥

Stage 1

  
Hoseok hisses as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He feels like he just stepped onto ice, every tiny bit of warmth that had still clung to his body immediately gone. With hurried steps he grabs the outfit he chose the day before, running to the bathroom to escape the sudden temperature drop since he left his warm bed.

Luckily he wasn’t the first one to get up so early, so the bathroom was already heated up from someone using the shower before. With a short last shudder he shakes off the last bit of cold and gets ready for the day.

  
Stage 2

  
„Are you really going to wear just that hyung?“ Changkyun asks as Hoseok was about to put on his scarf. Hoseok looks at the younger for a moment, confused, then looks down on himself like he forgot what he was wearing. Black jeans with holes in the knee area, a white sweater that was thin enough so everyone could see his black, tight shirt underneath and a simple, plain jacket with floral stitchings on the back that matched the stitching of his snapback. He looked good?

“Why are you asking?” he then asks with a pout, not being that sure anymore about his outfit. It wasn't too plain, was it?

 

“It's november already?” Changkyun replies, having a hard time to hide that he thought that Hoseoks question was the dumbest question he ever heard. Hoseok appreciated that he at least tried.

With a sigh he looks back into their dorm, considering if he should indeed go for a warmer outfit or not. If he changed his jacket, his snapback wouldn't fit anymore. Maybe if he...

“Are you ready? The car's already here” Minhyuk says in a sudden hurry, running from the bedroom into Hoseoks direction, grabbing him by the hip, ready to drag him along outside.

“Yeah, I'm ready” Hoseoks answers with a shrug and follows Minhyuk. He wouldn't be too long outside anyway, the car was waiting right outside and the way from the car into the building where they would film for the music show wasn't too far either. He could handle a few minutes of being cold.

 

 

“Gaaah” escapes Hoseoks lips the second he steps outside and the icy wind hits him. “Oh my god, when has it gotten so cold outside?” Minhyuk asks, happily joining the screaming.

“I don't knooow” Hoseok answers in a high pitched voice while climbing into the warm car.

 

Stage 3

 

By the time they finally reach their changing room, Hoseok feels like an ice sculpture.

He's unable to move his fingers, his thighs numb and his toes hurting with every step he takes.

After a few minutes clinging to the heater, his lips at least finally stopped shaking but he still felt cold.

“Why didn't you take another jacket with you?” Hyungwon asks, crouched down in front of the heater, leaning his back against it.

“Usually we don't have to wait so long in the car with the motor off nor do we stay outside longer than ten minutes to greet our fans. I wanted to look good for Monbebe, thought I could take a bit of low temperature for them.”

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok with a blank face, not saying anything.

“What? I'm not whining about how cold I am, I'm silently clinging to the heater just like you. Why aren't you wearing a warmer jacket?”  
“I already wore the warmest jacket I have plus, you know, I'm always cold.”

“Mh.”

Hoseok couldn't argue with that and simply kept sulking in front of the heater, watching the others getting ready.

The heater was definitely doing its job, nearly burning Hoseok if he didn't move every thirty seconds, right leg, butt, left leg, hands, right leg again, but no matter how long he kept doing this routine, the cold has already sunken down too much into his bones. He might as well annoy some of his members to distract himself.

 

“Changkyunnie!”

 

 

 

Changkyun stops in his tracks and considers if he should run and hide behind Hyunwoo or simply get over with whatever Hoseok wanted to bother him with.

He looks for Hyunwoo but he was surprisingly nowhere to be found. With an unhappy growl he turns into the direction he heard Hoseoks voice from.

Oh, how he hated to be the youngest, he was always the first to go to when one was up to no good.

 

“Our baby” Hoseoks says and gives him his most innocent smile before shoving his ice cold hands under Changkyuns sweater.

“HOLY!” Changkyuns shouts and tenses up, both from the sudden cold hands on his back as well from using this kind of language in front of his hyung.

“Why are you so cold? I told you to wear something warmer.” Changkyun immediately starts nagging as soon as he realizes Hoseok wasn't going to call him out.

He pushes him to the couch where they all left their jackets and coats, rubbing Hoseoks shoulders while his hands still rested on his back. The blonde just smiles at him dumbly instead of saying something, obviously enjoying being manhandled by their youngest.

Changkyun grabs his long down coat (which was kinda hard because Hoseok refused to let him go) and wraps it around the tallers shoulders.

“You'll catch a cold again if you don't listen to usssss agh stop it” he tries to keep scolding as Hoseok nuzzles his cold nose into Changkyuns neck.

“I know and I will listen from now on to our baby, I swear” Hoseok singsongs and tries to close the coat behind the others back so they have to cuddle even closer.

“I'm not a bab-”

Suddenly Changkyun was pushed onto the couch, caged between Hoseoks legs and arms wrapped around his neck.

Changkyun feels an electrifying pull in his abdomen, utterly confused from what was happening until he realizes that Hoseok just wanted to cuddle.

His cheeks and ears flash a burning red.

“I'm not a baby, you are” he mumbles embarrassed and tries to push Hoseok off his lap.

“Changkyun, pleeeaseee, just until I'm warm again” Hoseok whines and snuggles closer, clinging to their maknae.

With a defeated sigh Changkyun leans back and wraps his arms around the other as well.

“But only until you're warm again.” he says like having his hyung on his lap is the heaviest burden he could think of, but they both knew that Changkyun was secretly enjoying this the most.

 

 

 


End file.
